Team CKRM
by Lunatic Forever Dude
Summary: When four girls are kicked out of their old academy due to certain...circumstances. The four of them go to Beacon because Ozpin gained an interest in them. The four become a team like in their old school and have to deal new people. Who knows if they can survive. Ren x oc & wierd OCs. The story-line & dialogue is pretty much the same. Only small differences here and there. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! I'm Lunatic Forever Dude, you can call me LFD, and this is my first RWBY fanfic. I have Four OCs that you will see during this chapter. I hope you enjoy this story. The story doesn't change in anyway, it's just that OCs are added and the fights will be a tiny bit different. This will start on when Ruby and Yang get of the airships, essentially episode 2.**

**I own nothing, which includes characters, except for Team CKRM.**

_Chapter 1_

Getting off the airship were dozens of people, two of them being Ruby Rose and her sister Yang Xiao Lan.

Though Ruby was essentially too young to qualify for Beacon acadamy, the Headmaster had invited her to join the day before due to fighting of a high-ranking criminal, whose name was Roman Torchwick, that had tried robbing a dust store. When she found out her sister was joining her in the combat school, Yang was over the moon. She was happy her sister would get a chance to achieve her dream.

As the two looked at the main building for the academy, Yang smirked "The view from Vale's got nothing on this," It was at this point that Ruby saw a few students walking by with weapons. Her eyes gained a sparkle as she started looking at them in awe "Sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff!" She exclaimed in glee, pointing at the weapon.

As he walked away she saw another student holding a weapon. Grabbing onto her sister's arm, she squeeled, "Oooh! She's got a pirate sword!" Letting go of the blonde's arm she went to run after the girl, but Yang grabbed her hood and pulled her back.

As the two had a conversation on meeting new people and weapons being an extension of a person, they didn't notice a blond girl watching them. Her hair was generally short except for one long clump at the front, which had been braided. Her brown eyes watched the sisters as they interacted. She had a black turtle neck that ended at the midriff as well as a pair of tan cargo pants that was held up by a belt, not to mention her Cargo boots.

Her belt was black and at the back it had a compartment that had holes at the sides. Inside the compartment was a pair of war fans. On lower left of her stomach, was a tattoo of her fans connected at the handle, making the tattoo look like a flower that had two of its petals torn off.

The blond watched as a group of people stood behind Yang and left with her, leaving Ruby dizzy and disgruntled. To the point of which she fell backward into a luggage carrier. It was at this point that the watching girl started going to her.

"What are you doing?!" A voice yelled at Ruby. Looking up, she saw a white haired girl that had an angry look on her face. "Sorry," she apologised. The girl's face got even madder, "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damaged you nearly caused," slowly, Ruby picked up one of the boxes that were littered around her. Only for the box to be snatched out of her hands by the girl.

"Gimme that! This is dust, mined and purified by the Schnee Quarry!" Opening the box, she looked at all the bottles of dust.

"Err..." Ruby mumbled.

"What are you?! Brain-dead! Dust, fire, water, lightning, energy!" The whitette insulted, shaking a bottle of Dust she had taken out of the box.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..."

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" She yelled, shaking a large amount of dust.

"Ah... Achoooo!" Ruby sneezed, causing an explosion due to the build-up of dust in the air. In the explosion was a bit of lighting and the occasional ice bit.

When it dispersed, the white-haired girl was covered in soot. The explosion had caused the girl to send the bottle of dust she was holding, into the air. The bottle rolled towards a girl with black hair and a ribbon that was reading a book. Picking it up, she gave it a short look.

From the source of the explosion, was the whitette yelling at the girl in red. As Ruby apologised again, the whitette went to yell at her again. Out of nowhere, the blond who had been watching them, placed her arm between the two.

"That enough, she apologised. You're making a big deal out of nothing. And before you blame her for the explosion, don't. You were spraying dust everywhere, it was only a matter of time princess," she said monotonously, a dead-panned look on her face.

"It is heiress, actually," a voice corrected. When they looked to see who it was, they saw that it was the black haired girl, in her hand was the bottle of dust that had rolled next to her. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world," she explained.

Weiss gained a smug look, "Finally some recognition," though the look was demolished when the black haired girl said, "The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners,"

The blonde's face didn't change but you could see the amusement in her eyes. And if you couldn't notice that, you could tell that she was enjoying the moment when she said, "Would you like me to get you some cold water to apply to that burn, _your highness,_" Ruby couldn't help but begin giggling at that comment. Weiss proceeded to make incoherent sounds before she grabbed the dust out of the black-haired girl's hand and walked away. Two men in dark suits came and began packing up.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called after her. She sighed, mumbling "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day," turning to talk to the black haired girl, she began saying "So, what's-" only to see she wasn't there. Turning to the other girl, she saw she was still there.

Thankful of that, she asked her name and what her old school was. "It's Cecili Ivanof, I was from Ibutsu Academy until some stuff happened, causing my team to get kicked out. Luckily headmaster Ozpin gained an interest in our team so we were invited in," Cecili explained.

"What happened that made you get kicked out?" Ruby asked. She watched as Cecili, scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously, "Let's just say it involved a chemistry lesson. Well I gotta jet and make sure my friends haven't destroyed anything yet, cya!" She yelled at the end as she ran into the building. It was at that point in which she met Jaune Arc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup everyone! how's it going? So I am starting school the day after tomorrow and have only a few chapters left until I finish volume 1. I'm probably gonna wait until my next holiday, which is in, until I start the next volume. But do not worry, I will post, just not write new chapters. You have at least 7 chapters, in counting, waiting for you and that goes to the Jaundice part 2 so woohoo! And what's even better is the fact I can write a lot of the chapters in one day.**

**Also thank you to BlueBaronJack, JefftheKiller14 and Roronoa Zoro Ultimate Badass, for not only following the story, but for following me.**

_Chapter 2_

When the duo that consisted of Ruby and Jaune arrived at the assembly hall, they saw that there were dozens of people. She could see her sister and Cecili amongst them. Cecili was standing with three other people. One had red hair and, from what she could see, a dark green dress.

The second had black hair in two pigtails that were held by gold metal cylinders and she wore a black dress shirt and skirt. The buttons of the shirt and trimming of the skirt were a dark purple.

The third and last long indigo hair that covered one eye. On her head was a dark blue peaked cap, with a white shirt under an indigo sweater. She guessed that they were her team mates but they could have just been random students standing next to her.

"Ruby!" Said girl heard, she turned to see her sister waving like crazy "I save you a spot!" Turning to Jaune she gave him a rushed explanation on leaving, not hearing him calling out to her and complaining.

When Ruby reached her sister, Yang asked her "How's your first day going, little sister?" Ruby gained a ticket off look on her face "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Yang looked at her and thought she wasn't being serious about exploding, "Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. And there was some fire a-and I think some ice,"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang teased. Ruby scoffed "I wish, I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me and then I sneezed and then I _exploded _and then she yelled again. And I felt really, _really_ bad. And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me," she explained, not at all realising that Weiss was walking up behind her.

"You!" Weiss yelled when she was close enough, making Ruby fly into her older sister's arms. "Oh god, it's happening again!" She cried. Weiss glared "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff," Realisation hit Yang as she noticed Ruby was seriously. "Oh my god, you really exploded," she breathed out, shocked beyond belief.

"It was an accident, it was an accident,"

Weiss whipped out a pamphlet and showed it to Ruby, who asked what it was "The Schnee Family is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee dust product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages our customers to read and familiarise themselves with this easy to follow guide in dust application and practice in the field," as she talked her voice sped up making it squeakier as she talked.

"Erm..." Ruby got out.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely,"

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again," Weiss instructed, giving Ruby the pamphlet.

"Look err, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends ok?" Yang suggested.

"Yeah great idea sis! Hey Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out, we could go shopping for school supplies," Ruby said, hopeful.

"Yeah and we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about could boys like tall blond and scraggly over there," she said sarcastic. Ruby, however, didn't notice and said "Wow, really?" After a few seconds of silence, Weiss said no sternly.

At that moment, a cough erupted through the hall, gaining everyone's attention. In front of them was the headmaster. "I'll keep this brief," he began "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." he spoke to them. When he was done he walked away, leaving Glynda Goodwitch in his place.

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready," she advised, before dismissing them.

As everyone began leaving, Yang turned to Weiss and her sister, stating "He seemed kind of _off_, almost like he wasn't there," as they looked on, Jaune appeared out of nowhere and looked at Weiss, saying "I'm a natural blond y'know,"

Is was night time, and all first year students were in the ballroom. The large hall was filled with sleeping bags. Some people were running around, some were chatting. Ruby, though, was writing a letter. Yang jumped onto her sleeping bag, holding her head up with her hand, "It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby voiced

"I know I do," Yang purred, looking at all the shirtless males in the room who were either flexing or fighting. Walking by them was Jaune in an light blue onesie footed pair of pyjamas. Seeing him, Yang made an incoherent noise.

"What's that?" she asked her sister.

"A letter to the gang back at signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going," Ruby answered, looking up from her paper.

"AWWWWWWWW, that's so cute," the blond cooed.

"Shut up!" Ruby yelled, throwing a pillow in her sister's face. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

Yang then asked about Jaune, saying he was a friend and it was a 100% increase, though Ruby said Weiss counted as a negative friend and that she was back to zero. Yang tried to make her feel better by saying there was no such thing, though it failed saying she made one friend and enemy. Which resulted in a pillow being thrown into her face again.

Seeing Blake, she explained to Yang who she was. Yang grabbed her hand and dragged her over. When they got there, Yang said "Hello, I believe you two know each other," When the girl looked up she saw Ruby and asked "Aren't you that girl who exploded?"

"Uh, yeah. The name's Ruby,"

"Okay,"

"So…What's your name?" Yang asked

"Blake,"

"Well Blake I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Thanks,"

"It goes great with your… pyjamas," Yang tried complimented

"Right,"

They tried to continue the conversation with her but she implied to them that she wanted to be left alone to read. As they continued, Ruby gained a common ground with the girl as they talked, she explained that the heroes from the books helped her find a purpose, which caused Yang to tackle hug her, in turn starting a fight between them.

It was stopped when Weiss came over and started yelling at them about wanting to sleep, when the whitette saw Ruby, she was about to yell until Cecili came and said "Shut it, let them have their fun, if you keep showing up around her your gonna become more of a pest than you say she is,"

"Cecili!" Ruby exclaimed.

"'Sup" She replied.

Next to them stood Yang and Weiss arguing, and when the latter said Ruby was a hazard to her health, Blake turned out the lights on her candle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who read, I'm sorry for not updating earlier, i had to get used to my school timetable and getting free time was a bit hard. I'm sorry for no special thanks, my outlook deleted the emails for some reason**

Chapter 3

The next morning when Lie Ren woke up, the first thing he saw was the face of his long-time friend Nora Valkyrie. "Wake up lazy bones!" she exclaimed. As he sat up he let out a groan. "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" she sang.

As Ren brushed his teeth drearily, he just listened silently as his friend talked "I can't believe we've been in beacon for a full twenty four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything. I mean you're the perfect student and I'm, well I'm me!"

As Ren rolled up his sleeping bag, Nora just kept on talking and talking "Y'know we've been friends for sooooo long, what are the odds that we'd still be together. Well not together together. Not that I'm not saying you're not handsome, you are handsome but that would just be weird right?" she asked

As they ate she continued onward. "Right! So where was I? Oh, I hope we end up on the same team together!" she exclaimed, finishing the pancake that she had been eating in a second. "OOOH! We should come up with some sort of plane to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the head master?!" she thought for a second before trashing the idea since she noticed he had a school and it would never work.

As Ren was removing his weapons from his locker, Nora was still thinking of ideas until she came up with using a distress signal so they could find each other in the forest. She then asked if he could imitate a sloth. "Nora," he began

"Yes Ren?" she asked

"I don't think sloths make a loud noise," he said as he hid his weapons in his sleeves

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together," she exclaimed. As she kept talking A red haired girl came up to the two of them and suggested, "Excuse me but your being loud, if you plan to do that I suggest keeping your voices down so no one knows,"

Nora began making incoherent noises. "Who are you?" Ren asked looking the girl up and down. She had red hair that was long except for the back which was cut very short. The two long clumps had been pulled to the back of her head loosely and bade into a ponytail. She wore a dress that was a lot like Ren's shirt the same dark green as well, though the top was open in a crescent shape just under her fasteners. The sleeves of the dress extended to just over her elbows and under them were long black fingerless gloves. She had a black belt that loosely rested on her waist with three pockets, in them were three metal poles. She wore long tight boots that seems to be made from an elastic like fabric (A.N Think Hatsune Miku's boots).

She looked at them and bowed, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Kaya Tsuyo-I Akatori [1]," she introduced "Well I have to get going, good luck in the initiation," she said before running off. As she turned he saw her symbol at the back of her belt, which seemed like a double-sided battle axe except the tip of the blades at the top was extended where the met at a point, like a spear.

Ren was intrigued by the red-head but dismissed it for now. As Ren and Nora walked onward through the hall, surprisingly Nora talked a bit softer but not by a lot. As they walked by Ruby and Yang, Ruby watched them before turning back to her locker.

"I wonder what those two were so worked up about," she voiced

"Oh who knows, so you seem awfully chipper this morning," Yang said

Ruby chuckled as she removed Crescent Rose from her locker, "Yep, no more awkward small talk, or getting to know you stuff, today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking" When she got the folded weapon out, she started stroking it slowly.

"Well remember Ruby, You're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up your gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together," Yang adviced, causing her little sister to groan out, "Ughhh, you sound like dad. Ok, first of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting and secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I. Drink. Milk!"

"But what about when we form teams," Yang retorted

"Urm… I don't know, I… I'll just be on your team or something," she said.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team,"

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked.

"What no, of course I do, I just thought- Maybe I don't know, it would help you break out of your shell," Yang suggested. It was then that Ruby started over reacting, saying she didn't need to break out of her shell and how it was ridiculous.

As the two talked Jaune walked through them, saying he would have remembered to count as high as 636 since he couldn't find his gear. As he kept walking he passed Weiss and Pyrrha.

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong well known individual such as yourself,"

"Hmmm, I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the Chips fall where they may," she answered.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together," Weiss suggested

"Well that sounds grand!"

"Great!" Weiss exclaimed, before thinking, "This will be perfect! The smarted girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now, we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades, Nothing can come between us now!" As she thought that a dark cloud appeared behind her.

Out of nowhere, Jaune appeared between them and placed a hand on a locker saying, "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc, nice to meetcha,"

"You again?!" Weiss exclaimed

"Nice to meet you Jaune," Pyrrha greeted standing herself next to Weiss before, Jaune got between them again and said "Yeah yeah, so Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day,"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me?!" said heiress groaned.

"Don't worry no need to be embarrassed. So, I've been hearing rumours about teams. I was thinking you and me could make a good one. What do you say?" he asked her

"Actually," Pyrrha interrupted causing the two to look at her, "I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" until she herself was interrupted by him saying "You don't say. Well hot stuff if you play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team,"

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked

"Not in the slightest snow angel," he answered causing a discussion on Weiss trying to get him to notice who Pyrrha was. He had no clue who she was until Weiss mentioned that she was on the cover of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow flakes. Though Pyrrha said that they weren't very good for you.

He then apologised for asking since Weiss made him notice that he wasn't in the correct place to ask her to be on his team. Pyrrha said that she thought he'd make a great leader, though Weiss cut Jaune off and said "Seriously, stop it. This kind of behaviour should not be encouraged,"

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick, now I'm not supposed to do this but maybe I could pull some stringers and find a place for you. What do you say?" he asked

Weiss pushed him away and asked Pyrrha for some help, causing the redhead to throw her spear into his hood, causing him to go flying and sticking him to a wall, to which she apologised. Out of nowhere an announcement went through the building was made telling all first-year students to make their way to Beacon cliff for their initiation.

After being helped up by Ruby and having a short conversation with her sister, the three made their way to beacon cliff.

Standing on the cliff, were all the first years. When they got there Ruby saw Cecili talking to the three girls (except for the redhead who had been talking to a boy in green and a girl in pink and white) she stood with at the ceremony. Now that she had a closer look at them, she saw that the girl with the pigtails had her symbol was on her skirt in the dark purple and was a heart with a vertical line going through it. And the one with the peaked cap had her symbol, which was an upside down heart with an oval at the top, like a pendant.

"Oh, Ruby! Over here," Cecili called, causing the trio to go towards them. "These are two members of my team. This is Mai lee," she said pointing at the indigo-haired girl "And this is Riku Kyou, our problem child," she said pointing to the pigtails, who was pouting from being called a problem child.

Ruby then noticed that the girl had forearm guards, and nothing else for defence or offence. She had also noticed that Ty lee wore glasses. "Over there is Kaya Tsuyo-i Akatori" she said pointing to the read head who was talking to the loud duo from that morning.

At that moment, the headmaster and Professor Goodwitch decided to make themselves none. Causing the students to stand in a long row. It went as follows: Jaune, Cecili, Ruby, Yang, Cardin, Kaya, Ren, Nora, Riku, Russell, Pyrrha, Weiss and Mai Lee

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin told them.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today," the blond professor began

"What?! Oh…" Ruby mumbled in fear

"These teammates will be with your for your entire time here at Beacon, so it is within your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin continued

"Ohhhhh…"Ruby groaned

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." At that point you could practically see Ruby's world cracking.

"What!" she cried

"See?! I told you!" Nora said to Ren.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die," Ozpin warned, making Jaune laugh nervously and gulp.

"You will all be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff." He began again. It was at that point that Cecili, Riku and Mai Lee, zoned out of his explanation.

When Ozpin was done, he asked if there were any questions causing them to return to reality. When Jaune wanted to ask a question, he said good and told them take their positions.

They all took out their weapons and readied themselves. Ty lee, took her hat which turned out to be her metal staff, folded up. From her forearm guards, Riku released her small daggers. Tsuyo-I took one of her metal cylinders and pumped aura into it, activating a machinism that made the pole extend and make a blade out of the aura that had been inserted. The blade itself looked identical to her symbol. Cecili didn't take out her war fans.

As Jaune asked the headmaster his question, one by one the other students were sent flying, until he himself was sent flying.


End file.
